Series 12
The twelfth season of "Thomas and Friends" aired in 2008. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes * Thomas and the Billboard - Diesel obscures Thomas in a photograph of the engines. * Steady Eddie - Edward takes his load on the scenic route to show off to his friends. * Rosie's Funfair Special - Rosie and Emily are pulling a train for a fair, but Rosie wants to pull it alone. * Mountain Marvel - Peter Sam rushes his jobs in order to hear a tale about Proteus from the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel. * Henry Gets It Wrong - Henry worries that the workmen are going to cut down the wishing tree. * Heave Ho Thomas - A large new engine called Hank arrives, but Thomas is determined not to need his help. * Toby's Special Surprise - Toby wants to make an impression by searching Sodor for something special. * Excellent Emily - Emily becomes arrogant after receiving praise from the Fat Controller. * The Party Surprise - Freddie decides to reorganize a winter party at Mr. Percival's house as a surprise for Colin the crane. * Saved You! - Thomas wants to prove his heroism when he learns a fireman is to be honoured. * Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon - Mr. Percival's twins are getting a ride in the hot air balloon for their birthday, but Duncan wants to take them himself. * James Works It Out - When James ignores Hector's advice, he gets caught in bad winter weather. * Tram Trouble - Toby and Flora are heading a parade at Great Waterton; Thomas thinks Toby would rather lead the event on his own and tries to distract Flora. * Don't Go Back - Thomas and Diesel race backwards. * Gordon Takes a Short Cut - Gordon gets lost taking a shortcut and refuses to ask for help. * Man in the Hills - Thomas and the narrow gauge engines collect presents for Mr. Percival's birthday. * Thomas Puts the Brakes On - Thomas' brakes malfunction while delivering bricks to repair a bridge. * Percy and the Bandstand - Percy is tasked with bringing Lady Hatt to a surprise party - but the unknowing Lady Hatt tells him to go elsewhere. * Push Me, Pull You - Skarloey refuses Rheneas' help to pull a train for a puppet show, and ends up playing the trucks' games. * Best Friends - Thomas tries to avoid telling Percy he has been given a job Percy wants to do. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Emily * Ben * Mavis * Salty * Murdoch * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Harold * Hector * Bertie * Jack * Harvey (does not speak) * Arthur (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak in UK version) * Trevor (does not speak) * Alfie (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Bill (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Max or Monty (cameo) * Proteus (mentioned) Characters introduced * Colin * Hank * Flora Trivia * This is the first season to use CGI. * This is the last season to use clay faces. They are used in background shots. * This is the first season with all human and animal characters in CGI. * This is the first season to have only twenty episodes. * This is TV Series Veteran Steve Asquith's final season. Category:Television Series